Of love and family
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella swan raised by her older brother Emmett in love with his best friend Edward but there's only one problem he's her English teacher and her best friends older brother. What will happen will love and family overcome all AH
1. I love my teacher

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I am really and truly screwed I'm in love with my brothers best friend my best friends brother and my teacher ok so maybe thats a bit confusing I'm Bella Swan and I have been raised by my Brother Emmett since I was fifteen and our parents were killed in a plane crash. He was only five years older then me and I loved him he was the best big brother anyone could ask for.

Its not like he never had any help his girlfriend since high school Rosalie Hale is one of my best friends and she was there for me through the whole thing. Then there was my best friend in the whole world Alice Cullen I had known her since I was four and her family had moved to Forks we became inseprable and I practicly lived at her house. growing up. Then there was Jasper Hale Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin He was a great friend always there if you needed someone to talk to.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen Alice's parents were like my own parents and me and Emmett were there children in every sense of the word except bilogical. Then there was Edward Cullen my brothers best friend Alice's older brother and my new English teacher. Who also just happens to be the man I've seacratly been in love with since I was fifteen years old he was the first one I turned to after my parents died you would think it would be Emmett but he was dealing with his own pain and I didn't want to overburden him. I cried into Edwards arms well he held me soothing me telling me everthing would be ok humming a song to make me drift off to sleep I had always liked Edward But when he was there thats when I knew I was falling in love with him. We all made up or our own family and now three years later here I am turning eighteen he's almost twenty four and he's my english teacher.

Of course he dosn't love me who would love plan Jane Isabella Swan. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"OH My god Bella time to go school shopping." I looked at the jumping hyper pixie in front of me.

"You had a lot of coffee this morning didn't you."

"Oh stop stalling Bella you need cloths to look nice for my brother."

"Uh Alice why would I want to look nice for your brother he's my teacher."

"Yeah your teacher that your totally in love with."

"Alice be quite and even thougt thats true you know I can't be with him you know he's a teacher and you know that even if he wasn't he dosn't see me that way he see's me as a baby sister."

Alice rolled her eyes and gave a snort of laughter. "Baby sister my ass. If he looked at me like that I would be scared."

"Alice your crazy."

"Bella Marie My brother has been in love with you since you were fifteen do you think he just compose's songs for anybody."

"I was upset he was trying to comfort me."

"Bella your the only one that dosn't see it even Emmett sees it not that he likes it but he sees it you and Edward are just blind to eachothers feelings."

"Even if thats all true he is still going to be our teacher at least till the end of the year when we graduate he could lose his job if we were together."

"You think I'm scared of the school anyways you know he is only taking the job for this one year so he has something to do well he is finishing his doctorate you know he is going to get a job at the hospital next year anyways."

"What ever Alice he dosn't love me so just drop it"

I grabbed my coat and went outside to Alice's porshe Oh how I wish that what Alice said was true it so wasn't fair Alice got to be with Jasper and he was the same age as Edward. but it wasn't true so what was the point of wishing I was totally in love with my teacher some one that was part of my surrogote family and he didn't love me back sometimes the unfairness of life made me want to cry.

A/N I wanted to write an all human story so here it is please tell me what you think if I get a good showing for it lots of reviews I will try to update it daily like my story fate but only if people really like it so please tell me if I should contiune the next chapter would be Edwards POV reviews= updates thanks


	2. I love my student

I don't own twilight

Edward POV

I was really and truly screwed I was in love with my best friends little sister my little sisters best friend and oh yeah did I mention that she is also my student thats right I'm going to be her teacher. I help take care of this girl after her parents died along with my parents her older brother his girlfriend her brother and my own little sister we all made up one wired but loving family.

I was almost twenty four years old and she was eighteen not to much problem there except I had just excepted a postion at Forks High were her and my sister Alice are seniors this year. Luckly I'm only going to be ther one year next year I start my job as a doctor.

"Dude stop thinking about my baby sister and get over here."

My head snapped up as I looked at Emmett smirking at me. "Shut up Emmett I'm not think about Bella." OK total lie but he dosn't need to know that.

"Dude you totally love my baby sister just admit it."

"Fine Emmett I love your baby sister there are you happy."

"Not really I mean it is my baby sister we are talking about."

"Even if I do love her she dosn't love me back."  
"yeah what ever she is totally in love with you has been since she was fifteen."

`"Even if thats true I can't be with her I'm going to be her teacher."

"She's eighteen and its not like you are super worried about keeping the job you start at the hospital in a year anyways."

"She's not in love with me why would she be."

He shook his head at me. "Edward she has loved you since she was fifteen and you would hold her as she cried don't think anyone but Bella is fooled about that song you wrote for her. Yes we all know the song was for Bella so don't deny it.

"What ever lets go Jasper is meeting us at the school to help me set up the classroom."

On the drive over I thought about that night and the days and nights following it that Bella and Emmetts parents died I remember holding her in my arms and not wanting to let her go. I remember singing gently to her as she cried all of her tears away. Yes I wrote a song for her. that Angel that held my heart. see what I mean totally and truly screwed becuse no matter what Emmett says she only sees me as a big brother.

I know shorter chapter what did you think please review and thanks to everyone that has reviewed


	3. nightmeres

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

"Alice my legs are going to fall off." I was dragging about a bizzilon bags with me.

"Come on Bella were going to have a sleepover."

"But Alice class starts tomorrow."

"Ah duh thats why were having a sleepover girl night no boys allowed."

"Yeah I'm sure Jasper will be happy to know that he isn't allowed in your bed tonight."

"Hmm I didn't think about that." She bit her lower lip pondering the situation not wanting to give up a night with Jasper. yeah her and her freaking amazing realinship. "Oh I got it." She started to jump up and down. We will have the sleepover and but when we go to sleep yo can sleep in the guest room."

"Fine" I sighed resined to my fate of a night of makeovers and such. I just need to call Emmett. I pulled my phone out and diled the number.  
"Yello"

Emmett I'm staying with Alice tonight."

"Ok sis have fun." I flipped the phone shut and stuffed it back in the pocket of the jeans. I picked the bags up from were I had dropped them on the floor of the mall and me and Alice walked out to the parking lot after stuffing her back seat to full capacity we got in and started the Radio. A song came on that made me think of Edward.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend_

_she's upset she's going off about something that you said _

_but she dosn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room its a typical tusday night_

_I'm lisening to the kind of music that she dosn't like Edw_

_She'll never know your story like I do _

_She wears short skirts I wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captian and I'm on the bleachers _

_dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find_

_that what you've been looking for._

_has been here the whole time_

_if you could see that I'm the one that understands you_

_been hear all along _

_so why can't you see_

_You belong with me._

The song went on from there but my mind went back down the years that I had known pulled into her driveway soon leaving our bags in the car. She opened the door and called out to her parents "Mom I'm home."

"Alice darling." Esme came out of the kitchen "Bella" She reached out and hugged us.

"It was good mom Bella's going to stay the night."

"Of course Bella's welcome anytime."

"Thanks Esme." I reached over and hugged her again

"Anytime dear."

"Edward get your lazy butt downstairs and get my bags."

Edward came down the stairs. "Alice you can't talk to me like that I'm your teacher."

"Not till tommorrow big brother." She stuck his tounge out at him and flounced upstairs I followed laughing the whole way.

"Oh you think this is funny Bella."

"um hmm Mr. Cullen I find it hilarious"

I ran upstairs after that almost falling up them.

After Edward brought brought our stuff upstairs me and Alice watched the sweetest thing then legally blond and finally sweet home alabama chick flick night. Then Alice tortured me with manicures and Pedicures. My nails were sparkly pink by the time she was done with them.

Finally Jasper showed up and him and Alice decied they were going to play tonsil hocky which I so didn't want to see so I decied I was going to sleep I went into the guest room which was unoffically my room becuse I was over there so much and grabbed the PJs I keep there just a tank top and a pair of shorts. I crawled into the massive bed and fell asleep. Just then the nightmear came once again the one I have every so often the one I had hoped would never come back to hunt me. My perents were on the plane and I watched as they sat there looking out the window at the clouds then I watched the plane go up in flames and hurried them screaming. I woke up screaming "No mommy Daddy don't leave me please."

Sweat was drenching me and tears were falling down my face. I was shaking I just couldn't stop shaking I tried to stand up on my shaking legs that were barley able to hold me. with out even thinking about what I was doing I walked unsteadily to Edwards room. Tears still rolling down my face. I opened his door and lisened to the music wafting out of his radio. I walked softly to his bed and gently nuggd him. "Edward" I choked out the tears still clogging my throat. He mumbled rolling over and looking at me.

"Bella whats wrong."

"It came back oh Eddie It came back." I was sobbing the tears washing down my pale cheeks in the moonlight.

He didn't even ask what came back he just sat up and pulled me to him pulling the covers back and letting me snuggle into his chest. he brushed my hair back and let me cry into his chest. "Shh Bella I'm here nothings going to happen it was just a dream your safe. I started to drift off to sleep still clutching to Edward as I lisened to the song that was drifting form the radio it so wasn't Edward but it summed up or relaniship so well it made me cry harder and cling to him as the words washed over me.

_when I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know I found the light_

_to light my way When I'm scared _

_losing ground when my world is going crazy _

_you can turn it all around_

_and when i'm down your there pushing me to the top_

_your always there giving me all you've got_

_for a sheild from the storm for a friend _

_for a love to keep me safe and warm _

_I turn to you_

_for the strangth to be strong_

_for the will to carry on_

_for everything you do _

_for everything thats true_

_I turn to youuggle_

_When I lose the will to win_

_I just reach for you _

_and I can reach the sky again _

_I can do anything_

_becuse your love is so amazing_

_becuse your love inspires me_

_and when I need a friend your always on my side_

_giving me faith taking me throught the night_

_for a sheild from the storm for a friend_

_for a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you _

_for the strangh to be strong _

_for the will to carry on_

_for everything you do _

_for everything thats true_

_I turn to you._

_for the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_

_for truth that will never change_

_for someone to lean on_

_for a heart I can count on_

_for someone I can run to _

I lisened to the song coming to the end and snuggled deeper into Edward letting sleep overcome me knowing that the nightmare wouldn't be back tonight not as long as I was in Edwards arms.

Edward POV

I was sleeping when I heard someone call my name I turned over and looked at Bella I could see tears streaming down her delicate cheeks in the moon light. She only had to say one sentance so only had to say it was back for me to pull her into my arms. I layed back down my arms around her as she cried into my chest like many nights before. Trying to sooth her hating to see her cry my beatiful angel I hated it when she cried but I also loved that it was my arms she came to for comfort. I pulled her closer as she sobbed into my shirt trying to sooth her. I felt her relaxe against me falling into a deep sleep I tired to fall back asleep my self.

Holding her in my arms. I fell asleep wishing that I could fall asleep like this everynight.

A/N songs you belong with me by taylor swift and I turn to you by Cristina Aguilaria(sp) I hope you like this chapter thanks for the reviews please review if you want the next chapter and tell me what you think.


	4. morning kisses

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I woke up to the sun shining across my face I rolled over and felt my face pressed into a solid object. I looked up and saw Edwards sleeping face. I wanted to stroak that perfect face. It was all I could do to keep my hands to my self. I glanced over at the clock it said six thirty school started at seven thirty so that ment I had an hour to get ready. "Edward" I gently pushed on his chest trying to wake him up.

"hmm" He rolled over pulling me closer to his body. Not that I was objecting but we had get up.

I nugged him again "Edward Anthony"

"hmm" he pulled me closer.

"Edward Anthony Cullen get your lazy ass up you don't want to be late on your first day as a teacher."

He just snuggled closer to me. Well Desprate times called for desprate measures. I reached up and brushed my lips across his in a gentle kiss. What suprised me is when he deepened it. I quickly pulled away jumping out of the bed. as soon as my lips left his Edwards eyes popped open I didn't stay around to find out what he was going to say I ran out of the room my face burning.

I rushed to Alice's room. "Alice Cullen get your Ass up now." I shouted as I pounded on her door. Jasper opened the door only in his boxers "What the hell Bella why are you yelling the house down."

"Good morning Jasper now leave this room I need to talk to Alice. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hall stepping into the room as I shoved him out and shutting the door in his face.

"Yeah thanks alot Bells" He called through the door.

"Yeah Yeah what ever Jasper go away."

I heard him stomping down the hall angerly. "Bella what is it whats got you all up in nots this morning.

I turned to Alice sitting on her bed looking at me perplexed. "Oh my god Alice I and kissed and your and brother and he and kissed and on my god." I was so not talking in coharent sentences

"Slow down,Slow down what about my brother and kisses."

I took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of her bed. I had a nightmere last night and I went into to Edwards room when I woke up this morning I tried to wake him up but he just won't wake up so I kinda kissed him but the thing was he kissed me back well believe me I left that room as fast as I could."

Alice was lauging hystarically rolling around on her bed "Oh my god."

"Its not funny Alice I kissed Edward and now I have to sit in his class today."

"It.....so.....funny" She said between bouts of laughter.

"What ever Alice." I huffed. leaving the room I went back to mine and throw some close on throwing my hair into a messy bun. I walked down the stairs and met Edward on the stairs. I didn't even look at him just quickly went past him and decied I was going to wait in Alice's car for her.

Edward PoV

I woke up to the lips of an Angel on mine I couldn't help it I kissed her back proberly not the best ideal but hay whatever. Then I felt her pull away and jump out of the bed. I opened my eyes and saw her face a deep shade of red as she rushed out of my room. "Oh shit" I fell back into my pillow not believeing that I had acually done that.

Thats when I heard screaming down the hall and the ponding on the door great now my baby sister would know just what I needed. Then I heard a Jasper and then I heard him get kicked out of Alice's room. I peaked out the hall and seen him stalking down the hall in nothing but his boxers if I wasn't so worried I would find this funny. I quickly got dressed and went out into the hallway only to run into Bella she wouldn't even look at me and that killed me she just moved past me. dear god this was going to be a long day I just wanted to go back to sleep.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews love them hope you like the chapter please review and give me your comments.


	5. class and suprise kiss

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I sat throught the day dreading the last hour dreading having to sit in that lit class and watch that perfect face. dreaded having to face him after I kissed him. The bell rang signiling that it was time to go to the last hour of the day. I went in the class room and of course the world was against me becuse there was Alice sitting in a seat front and center. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to her.

Edward walked into the room and stood in front of his desk it was all I could do not to stare into those perfect Emrald eyes. "Ok class I'm going to take roll when I call your name please say here." he said a few names the "Alice Cullen"

"Here" I could tell that she was trying not to laugh. He said a few more names and then.

"Isabella Swan." Oh he did not just call me Isabella.

"Its Bella"

"Fine Bella" he wrote something down on his stupid clipboard. "Ok class were going to read Romeo and Juliet."

great just great Romeo and Juliet the number one story about frobidden love. It was torturaus and then he made me read Juliets parts. The bell rang I just wanted to get out of there I didn't want to stay in that classroom a minuet later then I had to.

"Miss swan will you please stay after class for a moment please."

I stopped in my tracks Alice stopping in front of me. "its ok Ali you can go on I'll talk to him" She gave me a worried look before heading out of the classroom. Taking a deep breath I turned to be face to face with Edward. "You wanted something Mr. Cullen."

"Yes Miss. Swan. I wanted to compliment you on your reading of Juliet." He came closer and closer to me until his lips were a milimeter from mine I could feel his warm breath over my face.

"What are you doing Mr. Cullen."

"I have no Ideal." and then his lips were on mine and it felt amazing I couldn't believe it Edward was kissing me and I was frozen. I tore my lips away from his and ran from the room.

Edward POV

I kissed her I don't know what came over me but I just couldn't help it and she froze I kissed her and then she froze she ran from the room. "Oh shit." I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom I would guess she would have Alice take her home I raced to my car and pulled out of the teachers parking lot as fast as I could go racing towards Emmetts I would make her lisen I had to make her lisen I had to tell her I loved her.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review and I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. tears and the truth

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

"Alice drop me off at my house." I had tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Bella whats wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." I sobbed as Alice pulled into the driveway she was barley parked as I yanked the door open and ran up the sidewalk opening the door and running past a shocked Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bells Bells whats wrong." I heard Emmett yell up the stairs after me but I ignoired him and shut my self in my room throwing my self on my bed and sobbing I can't believe he kissed me I can't believe I ran what the hell was going on I was so confused I really didn't know what to think why did he kiss me was he trying to be crul I don't get it. I held my pillow closer to me buring my face farther into it wishing this day had never happened wishing I didn't love Edward so much.

Alice POV

Bella was crying when she got into my car I don't know what was wrong with her she would only tell me to take her home and she didn't want to talk about it I knew it had to have something to do with my stupid brother becuse she had just had talked to him before she ran out of the school crying I swear to god if he hurt her I will kill him.

I pulled into her driveway and before I could even stop the car fully She was gone she had yanked the door open and took off running I quickly opened my door and ran after her. I got in the door just as she was running up the stairs and Emmett was calling up the stairs to her I heard her door shut.

"Alice do you know whats wrong with her."

"I don't know Emmett Edward asked her to stay after school and so I waited for her so I could take her home next thing I know she's running out of the school crying and she won't tell me what went wrong."

We all stared up the the stairs not sure what to do. "If he hurt my baby sister I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line." both me and Rosalie told him. Just then the door opened and Edward came running in looking frantic.

"Were is she" none of us knew what to make of this sceane so we just pointed up the stairs and he took off running. I would really like to know what is going on here.

Edward POV

I ran out the classroom after her and jumped into my car. I had to get to her I had to tell her I loved her. I swear I properly broke every speed limit in the books I pulled up besides Alice's car jumping out. I ran up to the door not even bothering to knock I just ran in After asking Alice were she was they just pointed up the stairs not having time to explain I ran up the stairs. Stopping momentarly at Bella's door I gently pushed it open. I saw her laying there looking broken sobbing into her pillow. I went to the bed and sat down I gathered her softly into my arms.

"Oh Bella." She looked at me with tear stained eyes.

"What Edward what do you want to embarrese me somemore."

"Oh Bella what are you talking about I love you Bella can't you see that I love you and its killing me that you don't fell the same way.

"You love me." She stopped "Oh Edward I love you so much." She throw her self into my arms and kissed me.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter please review next up how do they deal with there feelings.


	7. What are we

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I looked into his shining Emreld eyes after I pulled away feeling the tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes how was this perfact man saying he loved me it wasn't possible. I hugged him close to me not wanting to let go of him for a moment my dear sweet Edward.

I thought of what I was doing "Edward we can't your my teacher I'm your student Its....." He pressed his lips against mine stopping my trail of words.

"Bella I love you we will make it work." He pulled his mouth away from mine as he said these words to me. I tried to catch the breath I had lost when he had kissed me. I still couldn't believe what was happening I couldn't believe that my dreams were coming true.

Are mouths were a milimeter apart "Bella are you ok" I jerked away from Edward at the sound of my brothers voice on the other side of the door. Falling hard on the wooden floor. Edward Jumped off the bed after me. The door flew open and Emmet stood on the other side "whats going on here." He looked between me and Edward. He had his arms around me helping me to my feet. I stood there frozen. What was going on yes he had kissed me. Yes he had said he loved me but did he want to date me. What were we.

I....We.....I.... I looked between Edward and Emmet not sure what to do what to say I was so confused. I looked towards Edward trying to read an answer in his eyes.

"She fell off the bed" His voice broke through the fog that was clogging my brain.

"Uh.... Yeah.....Bed.....Fell" I could feel the tears prickle the back of my eyes as they started to burn. "I have to do something in the Kitchen. I ran out of the room.

I ran in the kitchen past a confused Rose and Alice. "Bella" They called behind me. I could taste the salt of my tears trailing down my face and to my lips. I rushed into the kitchen I could hear there footfalls behind me but I didn't care. I slide down the fridge and burried my face in my knees crying all the tears out. Alice slide down on one side of me and Rosalie on the other. "Bells Whats wrong."

They wrapped there arms around me gently rocking me not sure what had happened. My face still bariued in my knees I heard people running in the kitchen and then I felt my self being lifted up. I only nhad a second to looking up at Edward before his lips hit mine and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt my tears drying on to my cheeks as more leaked from my eyes. I melted into his embrace.

"Bella I told you I love you What I didn't specivie is that I will love you forever to you understand me Bella There's no reason to cry we will make it through this."

I wanted to believe him I really did but what could I say there was so much against us. I looked over his head at Emmet Who was looking at us. I wasn't sure if he was happy but at least he wasn't trying to kill Edward. I looked down at Alice and Rosalie and they were both nodding encoraginly at me. I didn't have words to express how much I wanted to be with him that I loved him I kissed him the only way I knew I put all my emotions into that one kiss. "Edward Cullen I love you and Always will." I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I think we should discuss this in the other room." We all turned to look at Emmett who had that big brother look on that I knew so well this was going to be a long night.

A/N Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter please review thanks


	8. Older brothers

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I followed Emmett into the living room Edward behind me. I could feel his hand in mine. I waited for him to sit on the couch and sat next to him. Our hands still connected. Alice and Rosalie sat down a smirk firmly planted on both their faces.

Emmett turned to us a death glare directed at Edward. "What the Hell do you think your doing with my baby sister." He demanded. "She's your best friends sister your sisters best friend and you're her teacher."

"I know…." Emmett cut him off.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." He snapped. "Do you understand. " I saw Edward nod his head. He seemed frozen next to me. Then he laughed and grabbed me in a hug. He swung me around placing me down on my feet. "Congrats sis I couldn't have found anyone better for You." He went over to Edward and clapped him on the shoulder. "I knew it would happen sooner or later." Alice and Rose jumped up and started to squeal.

"Sleep over tonight." Alice grabbed my hand and her and Rose drug me upstairs to pack my bag. Alice was going through my wardrobe for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Seriously Bella You have got to get new clothes if you plan to give the other girls a run for there money."

'Hey." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Come on." She grabbed my bag and we made our way back down stairs.

"Well Emmett it looks like I'll be over at Alice's for the night." I quickly gave Edward a kiss. "I'll see you later." I whispered against his lips only pulling away because Emmett was making gagging noise behind us. I flipped him off before leaving the house. "Hey" I heard him call indigently before the door swung shut behind us. Causing all of us to burst into laughter.

We made it to the Cullen house were we spent all day talking about Emmett Jasper and Edward. As the sun descended behind the trees I yawned tired and wanting to sleep. I stretched and Alice looks at me. "Bella time for bed I think." I nodded leaving Alice's room and heading towards my room when Alice stopped me. "Were do you think your going."

"To sleep" I looked at her confused.

"Nope" She steered me towards Edwards room . "From now on you sleep hear." She smirked leaving me in the doorway. I just shrugged I was already in my pajama's so I just crawled under his covers and fell asleep.

Edward POV

I seriously thought Emmett was going to kill me for a minuet there. And then he acted like he was happy. It was odd but I wasn't going to complain. After the girls left we sat around watching the game. I was glad to see things could still be the same.

I went home as the sky darkened. I got home and up the stairs what I wasn't expecting was that Bella would be in my bed not that I minded but I had a feeling that my sister had something to do with this. I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed next to her pulling her warm body to mine. I smiled slightly as the smell of her sweet hair hit my nose. She mumbled before snuggling down closer to me. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. My life was going well.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	9. brand new day

Bella POV

I woke up to the blare of an alarm clock, the sun shining on my face and I groaned trying to pull the covers over my head but I felt resistance against them. I rolled over and looked at the Angel face of Edward Cullen and it all came flooding back to me.

The emotions of yesterday, the tears the kisses the happiness the dreams come true. I smiled softly to myself before rolling out of the bed and glancing at the red numbers on the alarm clock 6:00 we had an hour and a half till class started.

"Edward," I called gently kissing him gently on the lips. He opened his eyes glancing up at me green connected with brown.

"Bella," he murmured "What is it."

"Time to get up school," I pointed to the clock I grabbed some clothes that I'd packed the day before and headed to the guest bathroom so we could both shower in a timely fashion. I let the warm water wash over me and let my mind drift to all the changes my life would be going through now. Would it be better I hoped so.

I climbed out of the shower wrapping a fluffy white towel around me and brushing my hair out before slipping my black skinny jeans and light blue v neck t-shirt on. I pulled my still damp hair up into a pony tail and applied a thin coat of lip gloss.

I left the bathroom running into Edward on the landing he took my hand and we walked down the stairs, we walked into the kitchen to find Esme making pancakes and Alice and Jasper already setting at the table. "Good morning." She turned around spatula in hand, her eyes widened when she saw our linked hands. "Is there something you would like to tell me you two." She pointed her spatula at us.

Edward let go of my hand, he skirted around his mother picking up two plates of pancakes and pouring us each a glass of milk. In the meantime I sat at the table next to Alice.

"Here you go," he sat down the plate in front of my kissing my forehead. I glanced over at Esme how's brow was now furrowed. I ate my breakfast my hand entwined with Edwards under the table. We all seemed to finish at the same time getting up and taking our plates to the sink.

"Goodbye." Esme I called out glancing behind me. "And the answers yes," I laughed at the look on her face.

"You are oh so cruel my Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. I just smiled innocently up at him. I slipped into Alice's car and waved to him as he slipped into him. Yes we were going to the same place but we didn't want any suspicions us so I would continue to ride with Alice.

"Oh my god you guys are so cute." Alice squealed as soon as we were on the road, I just rolled my eyes at her typical Alice School that day seemed to drag on and go to fast all at once on one hand I wanted to see Edward, on the other I was scared I would slip up.

Finally the hour I'd been dreading and anticipating all in one breath was upon me. I slipped into my seat and smiled softly up at Edward.

Edward POV

This morning was the greatest I woke up to warm lips on mine, looking into the eyes of an angel the eyes of my angel. Though I had to admit that she was a bit cruel to my mother, she would be bouncing off the walls all day with the information Bella left her with. She was so much like Alice in some ways I had to chuckle silently to my self at that.

I waited for the last hour when I could see I watched as she slipped into her seat and smiled up at me and it took all of my self control not to take her into my arms then and there and kiss her senseless. That hour was torture this year would be torture see her every day but not being able to touch her ugg. Soon class was over and everyone filed out of the room.

I snagged Bella before she could leave waving Alice on. I didn't kiss her even though I wanted to someone could still walk in. "I'm hanging out with Edward tonight but how about a date Saturda"y I asked.

"That's four whole days away," she pouted.

" I know but we have school three of those days."

"Fine," though I could tell she wasn't really mad.

"I'll see you later." And with that she was gone.

Bella POV

I slipped into the car beside Alice "What did he want."

"Date Saturday." I told her.

"Shopping after school Friday you need a date outfit."

"OK"I nodded because what she said was true I did. We pulled into her driveway and went towards the door the moment we opened we were practically pounced on by an eager Esme who wanted to know everything. She would make and interesting mother in law wait mother in law what was I thinking.

A/N next chapter will have Esme's POV in it thanks for all the reviews sorry for the long wait but it will never be that long again. Horrible writers block reviews equal faster updates as I try to update my stories based on which one gets more reviews so if you want to see more review J


	10. over excited mothers and male bonding

Esme Pov

I waited on Pins and needles all day I wanted to know what was going on between Bella and Edward I always knew they would get together they were the perfect couple everyone knew that. I watched from the window and as soon as Alice and Bella pulled into the Driveway I waited impatiently for them to come up the stairs and open the door.

I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to the sofa the moment she entered the room. "tell me everything."

"Well" Bella smiled up at me "me and Edward love each other." I could see a blush overcome her face

"Well of course you do." I said "I've know that forever."

"Mom leave the poor girl alone." Alice laughed at me

I pouted "Alice your know fun." I stood up and bent over to hug Bella. "I'm so happy for you Bella dear."

"Thanks Esme" she whispered in my ear as I left to start dinner. Everything was perfect Edward and Bella were finally together.

Bella POV

I was glad that Esme was so happy about the fact that me and Edward were now a couple I was slightly worried that she would be upset and I loved Esme like a mother if she was mad at me I didn't know what I would do.

Esme popped her head in the door "Are the boys coming home for dinner."

"I'm not sure" I picked up my phone and shot a quick text to Edward.

_Are you and Em coming to dinner._

Well I was waiting for a reply Rosalie showed up and after laughing with me over Esme's reaction the three of us went into the dining room to set the table.

"So Bella I figure you can just move your extra clothes into Edward's room." Alice smirked. "I'm sure you won't be using the guest room every again. "

I threw the napkin that was in my hand at her as my phone went off. I checked my phone and read the text

_No me Emmett and Jasper are all getting Pizza Emmett says you can stay at our house and ask that rose be sent back to your house after dinner._

I started laughing.

"What's so funny" Rose asked.

"nothing really Emmett says to come to our house after your done eating the guys are getting Pizza ."

I turned to Alice "I guess I'm spending the night at your house Ali once sec." I walked into the kitchen. "Esme."

"Yes dear." She turned around from were she was stirring something in a pan.

"none of the boys are coming for dinner and is it ok if I spend the night."

"of course. And I wish you'd stop asking that your welcome here anytime." I helped her carry the food to the table and we all sat down at the table as Carlisle got home from work and sat down.

"How are you ladies tonight and where are the boys."

"Eating Pizza." Alice said putting some pasta on her plate.

"Why."

"Something about male bonding." Rose shrugged.

"I see."

"So dear have you heard the news." Esme asked him.

"What's that."

"Edward and Bella are officially a couple." My cheeks blazed red as Carlisle looked up at me.

"Congrats Bella I always knew it would happen." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Carlisle." We finished eating and me rose and Alice watched a movie when it was over Rose left and me and Alice separated to go to bed. I changed into my PJs and went into Edwards bed cuddling up under the blankets.

Edward POV

Me Emmett and Jasper sat around watching a movie I wonder what the girls are doing." Emmett said.

" I'd guess watching a movie to properly." The end credits started to roll just as Rosalie walked though the door a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ok boys its time for you to leave." She pointed to me and Jasper but I'm sure you'll both find better things to do at His house." She pointed to me and smirked and I could tell that Emmett was trying not to gag.

I got up and gathered my things and Jasper followed suit. "Goodby guys."

We both left and went to my house. We walked into the house and found my parents sitting on the couch cuddled together.

"Good night" I called.

"Oh Jasper Edward goodnight." They smiled at us as we went up the stairs. Sometimes I wasn't even sure why Jasper even had his own House. I told Jasper good night as he went into Alice's room and I went into my glancing at my bed and seeing a sleeping bella there hair fanned out across a pillow. I crawled into bed and she shifted into my arms. I kissed her forehead and drifted of f to sleep.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review


End file.
